This can't be Happening
by obsessornews56
Summary: What happens when logan has to go on a business trip and his plane crashes. Will he live and will Rory go to find him? You'll have to read and find out! Rogan
1. Chapter 1

A/N This take place during the summer of the 5th season. Rory and logan never break up and the rift between rory and lorelai never happened. This will be a rogan all the wayand there will be a happy ending! Thanks and don't forget to review!!!

Chapter 1: Plane crash and Evil Mitchum

" I love you" Rory said as she hugged Logan tight and began to cry.

" Baby, Please don't cry. I'll be back as soon as possible. you won't even know I'm gone."

" Don' t say that, of coarse I'll notice. It's only for a few weeks right?"

" Only for 2 weeks or so." Logan said as he wiped a tear away from her face.

_" Flight 242 to Madrid, Spain is now boarding at gate 12." _A voice said over the intercom.

" That's me ,I'll call you when I get there. I love you." He pulled rory close and kissed her with all the passion he could muster before hugging her tight.

" I love you too and be careful, we have a wedding to plan when you get back" Rory whispered in logan's ear, He then stepped back,grabbed his bag and headed for the gate.

Logan and rory had recently become engaged. Everyone was thrilled about the engagement except Mitchum. He thought that rory would hold him back from his full potential. He tried crushing rory by telling her that she didn't have what it took to become a journalist, but rory turned out to be stronger than she looked. All it did was bring rory and logan closer together. He decided he'd have to go through logan somehow. He sent him to spain to check up on a paper and when he gets there he'll find the paper to be in worse shape than either of them thought and would have to stay longer. Mitchum had one thing on his mind and that was to make sure rory and logan never made it down that isle and he would succeed.

As rory got into her car trying to calm down she thought of what logan had told her.

_" Baby please don't cry,you won't even notice i'm gone."_ She wiped the last tears from her eyes and headed home. It was only two weeks right?

Rory was beginning to panic, logan's plane should of landed 3 hours ago and she had yet to recieve a phone call. He'd promised he'd call the moment he got off the plane. She wanted to get her mind off logan ,so she turned on the tv. She settled on watching a episode of friends. About 10 minutes into the show the show a special report ahd come on. There had been a plane crash off the coast of spain.( a/n not really sure if spain has a coast or not so jsut go with it.) Rory immiediately searched for Logan's plane information and retreated back to the tv.

_" Flight 242 to Madrid, Spain from the Hartford, CT airport crashed about an hour ago. We're not sure where the plane went down but a sthe extent of the passengersthere was 5 deaths, 3 passengers are missing and 15 made it out with no injury. No names are being given out but we'll keep you posted."_ As rory watched the tv report she broke down in sobs. It was his plane that went down. Rory frantically called honor hoping she would have some news for her but there was no answer. She quickly got in her car and drove to the ariport calling mitchum on her way. When he answered rory just bursted out knowing he was going to be difficult.

" Mitchum, you heard right? "

" Yes, I did and they're not telling me anything, Me mitchum Huntzburger, I should sue. I'm on my way to the airport now to take a private jet to spain."

"I'm going with you!" Rory yelled, hoping it would go through his thick scull.

" No it's fine honor is coming with me and..." rory got fed up by his answer and cut him off.

" Logan is my fiance and I love him more than anyhting on this earth, I am going with you!!"

" Fine! We're leaving in 1 hour with or without you." And with that he hung up. Rory had the upper hand since she was already there. When she saw honor walking in crying followed by Mitchum she realized she may have lost the most important person in her life. When honor saw rory she ran over to her and hugged her tight.

" Let's go" Mitchum said with almost no emotion in his voice.

A/n Don't foget to review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!!!


	2. He's alive

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm going to try to update whenever I can but I'm really busy with school so I don't know when that will be. Read and review! Thanks!!

Chapter 2: I will find him

The plane ride to Spain was very quiet. Mitchum spent the whole time with his nose in a newspaper, Honor was asleep and Rory just stared out the window. When they landed they were taken to a hospital that all the passengers from the accident were taken to. While Mitchum and Honor talked to the doctors , Rory was taken to a wing with people from the crash to see if Logan was there. Rory was shocked by the looks of some of the people. A women with a child in her arms caught Rory's attention.

" Were you in the crash?" Rory asked hesitantly.

" Yes, I was. It was the most frightening thing in the world. I have to say if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here.

" Who?" Rory asked confused

" I'm not sure something with a L.. He was blonde and tall, He saved my daughter's life and also mine." Rory felt tears fill her eyes knowing it was Logan.

" Was his name Logan?" Rory was hoping it was and she could tell him he was ok.

" Oh yes…Logan that was his name. I hope he was ok, he disappeared after saving a few more people. He kept saying Rory and Ace over and over again." When Rory heard this she let the tears fall.

" How do you know him, you seem very upset?"

" I'm sorry, Logan is my fiancé and I'm Rory the person he kept saying."

" Oh your Rory then this must be for you." The woman pulled out a piece of old crinkled paper and handed it to Rory. She quickly took it and began reading it.

Rory, my Ace

If you are reading this , It probably means that you are at the hospital looking for me. I'm so sorry this happened, I wish I had stayed but things happen for a reason right? Anyway if I am gone I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. You are the best thing in my life and I would of never come this far without you. Watch out for Finn for me and make sure he stays out of trouble. I love you and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. If I am gone we will be together once again, Don't forget me Ace. I love you!

Logan

Rory finished the letter sobbing. She needed to find him, he couldn't be dead he just couldn't be. Rory ran back to where she left Honor and Mitchum. Honor was crying and Mitchum looked grim. This wasn't good.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory gulped and prepared herself for the worst.

" Mitchum, what did you find out?"

" Rory, Logan is….well he's…..missing." Rory felt her heart fall into her stomach, and like someone had punched her in the face.

" A few people said that he helped them out of the plane but when the ambulance arrived he was no where in sight." Rory felt her knees weaken and she fell into a nearby chair.

" We have to find ." Rory said in just above a whisper to Mitchum.

" I don't care how long it takes or if I have to do it myself, we have to find him." Mitchum slowly nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Rory slipped away to get coffee when her phone started to ring. She glanced at the caller I.D and thought she was seeing things when she saw Logan's name, and quickly picked it up.

" Logan? Baby, is that you?"

" Rory, please help me!"

" I will, now where are you?" Rory was desperately trying to keep the tears in her eyes so she could concentrate on Logan's voice.

" I don't know, but I'm hurt…..bad ! Rory I need you to know that I love you."

" Logan, I love you so much……..I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

" I …hurry…………." Then there was silence.

"LOGAN! Logan, baby are you there?" When she got no answer she looked down at the phone and noticed the call had ended. She tried calling him back but it kept saying the phone was out of range. Rory ran back to the waiting room where Mitchum and Honor were sitting.

"HE'S ALIVE!! LOGAN'S ALIVE!!!She screamed over and over again.

" What are you talking about?" Mitchum voice was very stern as if he thought she was lying.

" He just called me, he's hurt badly and doesn't know where he is but there was running water in the background. Come on Let's Go!!!!!" Rory said practically running out the door. Honor followed without any argument but every one knows Mitchum argues just for the sake of it.

" Rory where are you going? We should stay here!"

"NO! I'm going to the crash sight to find my fiancé and I don't care if you come or not!"

TBC

A/N Please review and I'll gladly update ASAP!!!


	3. I found him

Chapter 3: I found him!!

When they arrived at the crash scene Rory felt her voice catch in her throat. The plane had crashed near a sand bar so you could still see parts of the crashed plane. Rory wiped the lone tear that had fallen and jumped out of the car. Rory pulled out her phone to see if she could hear Logan's ringing but there was nothing but silence.

"Rory!! This is hopeless! There were people searching here all day. You're not going to find anything." Mitch said agitated.

" Mitchum, I know you hate me and you hate the fact that I am marrying your son, but I thought you would at least want to find him!"

"I care about my son but……..this is useless!" Honor was tired of her father arguing so she started wondering. She was determined to find something, anything to help find her brother. When she looked down she saw what looked like a wallet, so she bent down and picked it up. It was Logan's wallet, it had his license, credit cards and a picture of him and Rory inside and her face grew into a grin. She ran back over and saw that Rory and Mitchum were just standing there glaring at eachother.

"Rory, I found something!" Rory looked over from Mitchum and saw honor running towards her with what looked like a wallet. When she looked inside she saw it was Logan's wallet and that made her smile.

"Honor, where'd you find this, it could lead us to where Logan is." As Rory and honor headed towards the path they heard Mitchum sigh.

"Why are you even trying? Why get your hopes up, for all you know he is dead." Rory felt her heart drop knowing he might be right but recovered quickly.

"I'm trying because I'm going to find him and I know he's alive. I am going to find the love of my life and if you don't want to help find your only son then leave." With that she turned around and ran over to where honor was standing.

LOGANLOGANLOGANLOAGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGAN

Honor and Rory had been searching the area for at least an hour and they were giving up hope.

"Maybe we should split up; we would cover more ground that way." Honor suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. You go that way and I'll go this way, call me if you find anything." They both agreed and went on there way. Rory came up to a little river and it sounded the same as it did on the phone.

"Logan...Logan!" She yelled but there was nothing. Not a grunt or a moan. Nothing. She walked up the river about a mile when she saw a familiar blonde head. She started running faster and faster until she was inches away.

"Logan, it's me." She spoke barely above a whisper and moved until she was right in front of him. He then slightly opened his eyes so they were just slits.

"Ace……I knew you'd find me." Rory carefully slid his body over so his head lay in her lap.

"Where are you hurt, we have to get you to a hospital!" She said panicked, Logan had blood running down the side of his face and cuts all over his face arms and neck.

"It's my ribs and leg…I can't move."

"Don't worry I'm here to help." Rory got out her phone and called honor.

"Honor, I found him about a mile up the river, I need your help." They waited for Honor to come in silence until Rory started crying.

"Ror, what's wrong?" He said grabbing her hand.

"It's just, I found you and you're alive, you have no idea how scared I was. I thought………I thought." Rory couldn't even say it.

"I know, I know but look I'm going to be fine." Just then Honor came running towards them.

"Logan! Thank God."

"It's his leg and his ribs; we have to get him to the hospital. You grab his arm and I'll grab this one and try to pull him up." Rory instructed, once they were able to pull him up honor put his arm around her neck which Rory did the same with the other and held onto his waist. They carefully got him back to the waiting car and the look on Mecum's face was priceless.

"He needs to get to the hospital now!" Rory said moving to the car. When they started driving Logan began to shake and sweat.

"Logan, what's wrong, you're burning up. Rory was really concerned, but before he could respond he had gone unconscious.

"Please go faster! " Rory yelled to the driver.

"Logan, Come on baby! Don't leave me! I can't do this without you, stay with me." Rory chanted over and over until they arrived at the hospital. From what Mitchum heard in the car he really regretted what he had done.

RORYRORYROYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORYRORY

When the car stopped honor ran into the hospital and got the doctors. Rory, Honor and Mitchum were all told to wait in the waiting room until the doctors were able to stable Logan. Rory sat in a chair and fiddled her thumbs. She had a million thoughts running through her head and she didn't know which one to believe. She hadn't noticed Mitchum until he spoke.

"Rory" He started softly.

"I'm really sorry, Ever since you and Logan have been together I thought you were just there for the money, not that you were really in love with him. I just want to clear the air." Rory was blown away; she couldn't believe what this guy was seriously saying.

"Mitchum, you have to be kidding me! Your son is in there unconscious and you pick now to "clear the air" with me. What about all the times Logan had stood up for me picking fights with you or when I stayed with him through everything you still thought I was after his money…..That just blows my mind!" Before she could finish her rant Logan's doctor had come out.

"Excuse me are you the family of Logan Huntzberger."

A/N I' m hope you liked it!! Don't forget to review and I will update faster!


	4. What happened?

Chapter 4: What Happened?

"Yes, that's us. How is he?" Rory asked quickly.

"Please come with me, Logan has 4 severely broken ribs, his right leg is broken in three places, he has a severe concussion and he's in a……. coma." The doctor said as gentile as possible.

"Oh god! Is he breathing on his own? Will he wake up?" Honor bravely asked squeezing Rory's hand tightly.

"He is breathing on his own which is very good. We're going to keep a close eye on him tonight to make sure he stays in stable condition.

"Thank you doctor." Mitchum said dryly.

"May we see him?" Rory asked pleadingly

"Yes, of coarse, but I'm going to have to limit it to one person at a time and only one person tonight. I'll get a private room for the other two also." With that the doctor gave a small smile and walked away.

"Rory, do you mind if we go in first, you can stay with him tonight." Mitchum said with a slight smile.

"Yes, sure and Thank you." Rory said surprised. One hour later both Mitchum and Honor had both sat with him and were on their way to the private room. When Rory saw Logan again, a tear rolled down her cheek. He had bruises all over and tubes coming out of his arms. She sat in the chair that was nest to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Logan, Baby, Please wake up! Please, you promised me you'd be back within the month and you can't leave me. I love you so much." She was silent for a few minutes until she couldn't take the silence and started reminiscing about their past. She fell asleep two hours later gripping his hand leaning her back against the chair. Rory wouldn't let anyone know how scared she really was, she would stay strong. She had to, Logan was her everything.

LOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGANLOGAN

Logan was dreaming he could see a light. He was on top of the scaffold that he and Rory had jumped off. Rory was standing there gripping his hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept saying the same thing over and over again.

"Logan, Baby, Please wake up! I need you." As he looked at her she began to fade away. He looked around calling for her but there was nothing but silence. All of a sudden he was falling off the scaffold into the light. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the forest; he was in a hospital room. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw Rory sleeping in a chair next to him.

"Rory, Ace?" He whispered. When Rory heard someone whisper her name she figured they'd go away but when they said Ace she immediately woke up. She saw Logan staring back at her and his signature smirk in place.

"Logan, thank god you're awake!" She beamed as she carefully hugged him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again.' Rory quickly kissed him before rushing out the door. When she came back, she had the doctor in tow.

"Good to see you awake Mr. Huntzberger; many people want to thank you." The doctor said proudly. Logan was confused, all he remembered was the plane going down then everything went black.

"What do you mean by they want to thank me? Did I do something for them?" He looked back from Rory to the doctor and they both had warm smiles on their faces.

"Logan, you're a hero! You helped almost 20 people after your plane went down" Rory said sitting on the edge of his bed gripping his hand as if afraid to let go.

"Well, I'll let you two be alone." With that the doctor left the room leaving Rory and Logan together at last.

"So would you like me to get your fan club now or later?" Rory asked as she was climbing to lie next to him.

"I think later will be fine." Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and she carefully laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're ok, when you went into the coma I thought I was never going to be in your arms again." Rory said with a tear slipping from her eye.

"Don't worry babe, I'm never going to leave you again." He said wiping the tear away with his thumb.

A week later Logan was ready to go home, he was a little hesitant about going on the plane but since Rory and honor were with him he felt a little better. He walked on the plane behind Rory and picked one of the first seats. Rory noticed Logan had been acting weird and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine." She said in a sweet voice while rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"I love you; I don't know what I would do without you." Rory just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes Rory was asleep, Logan on the other hand was wide awake. He couldn't get the screams of the passengers out of his head. He looked over at Rory and she looked so peaceful, he carefully moved her head into his lap. He started stroking her hair lulling him to sleep. A few hours later Rory woke to Logan yelling.

"No! Wait!" He kept saying over and over, Rory sat up and tried to calm him down. When he finally opened his eyes, there were tears falling and he was shaking. Rory wrapped her arms tightly around his body and whispered in his ear.

"Shhh, baby its ok, Shhh your safe." After another couple of minutes he was calm. Rory knew there was something else going on that he wasn't telling her. She didn't want to pressure him and she knew he would tell her when he was ready. For now she would just be there for him which was what he really needed. Logan was in a trance, he couldn't stop thinking about the crash.

Plane

_Logan was on his way to the bathroom when he heard 2 flight attendants talking._

_"Did you get paid as much as I did?" _

"_Yeah, I can't believe Mitchum Huntzberger would go through so much just so his son wouldn't get married."_

_"Even if it's means hurting his son in the process." Logan stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't believe this was happening._

He was jolted out of his trance by Rory.

"Logan, Logan! Are you ok?"Rory asked concerned he was just staring off into space.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine, sorry."

"Were landing soon, we're finally going home! She said excitedly. He was also glad to be going home, and then he could get to the bottom of what his father was going to do.

A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! If any one wants to be my beta I could really use one! I have no idea how I am going to write the next chapter but I'll update as soon as I can!! Thanks and don't forget to review!!


	5. Authors Note

A/N I'm so sorry for the delay but school has been so crazy lately with mid terms coming up. I am open for any ideas because I really don't know where to go with the next chapter. I will try to update this weekend, leave me a message if you have any ideas!! How many of you think it would be great to see Mitchum in jail cause if you do say so and I will make it happen!!! Thanks for reading!!


	6. To jail

A/N Sorry for the wait!! I had major writer's block and mid terms were horrible!! R+R please!!

Frank was waiting at the airport for them when they arrived.

"Good to see you Mr. Huntzberger, hope you're feeling better." Frank said cheerfully. Logan nodded and got into the car after Rory. They were silent the whole way home, Logan was thinking about the plane.

on the plane

After hearing the flight attendants conversation he decided to go over and ask them what was going on.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. What did Mitchum over pay you for?" Logan said with the Huntzberger charm shining. The blonde spoke up, oblivious to whom he was.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but the pilot's are going to crash the plane under the orders of Mitchum Huntzberger." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Logan started to panic; he couldn't believe his dad would do this. As soon as he walked away he saw the girls grab what looked like parachutes and proceed into the cockpit, he walked over and put his ear to the door.

"Some blonde guy came up to go to the bathroom and questioned us about Mitchum; smart one here told him everything. We have to go now." The other flight attendant said.

"Okay, let's go!" He heard a door open with lots of wind and gusts of air before it closed. Logan pushed the door open and swathe plane was taken off autopilot and there was no steering wheel. They were going to crash!

Logan was broken out of his trance by Rory yet again.

"Logan? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Rory's fingers were laced with his and her eyes were pleading him so he decided he would tell her.

"Rory, there's something I have to tell you." He started calmly, Rory squeezed his hand reassuringly. Logan took a deep breath and continued.

"About the plane going down, it wasn't from technicalities." Rory shifted toward him on the couch and used her free hand to stroke his hair.

"It was my dad; he paid the pilot to crash the plane. Rory my dad tried to kill me!" Rory had stopped her hand and was sitting there speechless.

"What? I mean how…..why would he do that? Rory was now angry; Mitchum had sat next to her and lied straight to her face. She couldn't believe this was Mitchum plan all along, she was pacing and she couldn't stop.

"Rory, please come sit down I should of warned you, I'm sorry."

"Logan, no you have nothing to apologize for. I just can't believe your dad would do such a thing. To think I went to him for help, it was his entire damn fault!" Rory ranted and Logan knew to keep quiet when she ranted. Rory finally came back and sat next to Logan.

"What are we going to do first? Rory asked Logan squeezing his hand tight.

"We need proof, like a statement or a checking receipt." Logan said thinking of how he could expose his dad.

"Let's make that tomorrow's problem okay? Tonight is all about you. I and Honor planned a welcome home party for you at the Dragonfly. Let's go have some fun!" Rory said her spirits rising. Logan nodded and they both got up to go get ready. While getting ready, they had one thing on their minds 'How do you expose Mitchum Huntzberger? When they arrived at the Dragonfly Logan saw many of his friend's cars and not his parents which was a good thing. He and Rory walked in and were immediately greeted by a full room of laughter and booze which was exactly what he needed.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRRLRLRLRLLRLRRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

After Logan and Rory had seen all of their guests they went and sat on the couch. Logan had his arm around Rory and she was cuddled up into his side.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today" Rory said her smile growing by the second.

"Well then I love you and thank you for helping find me and having this party. It's just what I needed." He rambled and then leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips which Rory deepened after a few seconds.

"I love you too and you don't need to thank me……I was happy to do all those things for you." She said after pulling back minutes later. They just sat there holding each other, not knowing the next few days would change their lives forever. Rory

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rory and Logan had decided to stay at the Dragonfly that night instead of driving home since they were both slightly tipsy. Rory was laying there wide awake, she carefully slid out of his arms and went downstairs and sat in the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and sat on the counter, she was in deep thought when the doors to the kitchen opened revealing Lorelei.

"Hey Hun, you couldn't sleep either?" Lorelei said taking a seat next to her.

"No, I uhh…..have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Lorelei asked pouring two cups of coffee. After Rory had a few sips she began to talk.

"It's about Logan's crash…..Mitchum paid the pilot to crash the plane." She said quickly.

"Oh My God! Rory what are you guys going to do about it."

"We are going to get proof and expose him."

"Hon, you need to be careful with this. It's Mitchum Huntzberger not just some little prank, this could really get ugly." Lorelei said concerned.

"I know mom, but he's not going to get away with this. If he had killed Logan…… I don't know what I would've done, but I know that I'm not going to let him walk away a free man. I am sending Mitchum Huntzberger to jail!" Rory exclaimed. On the other side of the door was Logan and all he could do was smile. He knew that Rory was right and after all the years of being a cold-hearted jack ass he was finally getting what he deserved.


	7. AN

Hey Everyone!!! It's been forever since I updated and I'm really sorry but I wanted to know if anyone was still interested in it. The last chapter only got about 4 reviews and I just don't have any encouragement. Tell me if I should continue and if anyone has ideas for me, please tell me!!!! Thanks!!!

Lexi aka obsessornews56


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I am so so so so sorry for the delay!!!! I had major writer's block then….I had no inspiration…..plz review and I will def. get the next chapter out sooner!!! I'm really sorry if my grammar is bad. I hate grammar!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls and if I did the Rogan break up NEVER would have happened!

Chapter 7: He's Guilty

It had been a week since the accident and Logan had returned to work against Rory's requests. She didn't think he was ready but he had to keep up pretences and not seem suspicious. He wanted to meet with the pilot and question him. Logan went to the office and worked until lunch, where he was going to meet the pilot.

At the Café

Logan walked into the small café and looked around. He couldn't help but think how much Rory would like it and would have to bring her here sometime soon. He looked around and it was fairly busy which was good. He ordered his coffee and sat at a table towards the center, within minutes the pilot arrived.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger!" The pilot greeted politely. Logan saw the fear and guilt etched in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Sawyer, I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, how have you been since the accident?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. Now I wanted to talk to you about the plane crash." Logan was never the one to beat around the bush, so he just spit it out. Logan knew that he was right about everything from the look of panic that was now residing on the pilot's face.

"What…I mean…..what about the crash?"

"Well, right before the plane went down I heard a rather odd conversation between two of the flight attendants. They were talking about being overpaid by my father." Logan said his voice low and eyes narrowed. The pilot just sat there with his mouth open.

"Then I heard them talking to you and jump out of the plane to let it crash. You know if you are going to do this more often you should really tell your employees to keep their mouth's shut." Logan had venom dripping from his voice and if you knew Logan, you knew you were in deep trouble hearing it. The pilot began getting restless in his seat, he kept looking for a place to get away but the look in Logan's eyes told him there was no way he was getting out.

"Well…..umm…..you see..." Logan cut him off right away.

"I came here to find out if my father was the reason that plane went down and I have no intention of leaving here until I find out." He and the pilot sat there in complete silence for about 5 minutes before the pilot finally cracked.

"I still don't understand…why he did it….Why he would want his son dead. About one month ago your father came to me saying he was in a situation and this was the only way to solve it. He paid each of the employees involved 1 million dollars. I was to fly the plane and when it reached over an island off the coast of Spain, I was to remove the steering wheel and jump. He threatened me saying of I didn't do this….my family's lives and my own would be in grave danger. I'm so sorry……I didn't know what else to do." After the pilot finished his rant, Logan sat in awe. After regaining his voice he knew what was to be done.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, I have this whole conversation on tape and I am taking it to my lawyer. I promise you, you will not be penalized as long as you testify in court."

"That seems reasonable….I'll do it." Logan then smiled and got up.

"Thank you very much for your time and I will be in contact." The pilot hurried away quickly and Logan decided to tell Rory in person.

He walked onto the 5th floor at the New York Times and was met with her secretary.

"Good Afternoon Lizzie!" Logan said happily.

"Hello Logan, Rory's in her office you can go right on in."

"Thanks!" Logan said as he went over and opened her door. Rory was about to yell, when she saw Logan.

"Logan! Hey, what are you doing here?" She said as she got up and hugged him.

"Well, I wanted to come by and tell you that I have proof and…..my dad paid off the pilot." Rory's eyes widened in happiness and she jumped into Logan's arms.

"Oh My God! This is wonderful…well not wonderful because your dad tried to kill you but now we can do something about it!" She leaned up and caught his lips in a kiss filled with love and passion.

After spending a some time with Rory, he called up his lawyer to talk to him about his findings.

"Logan, this explains everything!" Logan's lawyer Pete exclaimed happily.

"They found nothing wrong with the plane before it crashed except loss of control."

"Now what?" Logan said anxiously.

"Well, this is the proof we needed to arrest Mitchum under the charges of attempted murder and the crashing." Logan smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Excellent!"

Two days later, Rory, Logan, Emily and Richard were all having dinner at the Huntzbergers. It had been a wonderful evening until dessert came and the doorbell rang. As the maid opened the door and toe police officers came into view; Logan and Rory exchanged knowing glances.

"Mitchum /Huntzberger, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Logan Huntzberger and the crashing of flight 242." Shira, Emily and Richard were all speechless. As they were putting Mitchum in the police car, Logan showed up with his arms arm around Rory's waist.

"Payback's a bitch, eh dad. See you in court!" He said with a smirk and with that Mitchum was taken off to jail.

A/N so what do you think? I really sorry if my legal jargon is way off but come on I'm only 15. I like this chapter, don't forget to review! I really really need a beta!!!!!!!

Thx!!


	9. you and me

A/N Hey guys!! I am sorry for the delay but I got really busy with school and didn't have much of a muse. Please Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…if I did Rory and Logan would be together!

Previously on this can't be happening…..

Logan found proof that Mitchum was in charge of the crash and was taken off to jail during a family dinner!

Chapter 9: A night for them

Later that night Rory and Logan went home to their apartment. After Mitchum was arrested Shira, Emily and Richard all had many questions about what was happening and when Logan told them the truth they wouldn't believe him…..for once they were speechless.

Rory was changing into her pajamas when she heard the phone ring and Logan yelling minutes later.

"I don't care who wants an interview! This is family business and no one else's problem so leave me and my family ALONE!"

She knew that the papers were going to have a field day with this but she hadn't realized how fast and horrible it would be for Logan. She slowly walked out of the bedroom and walked over to him. He had his head in his hands leaning on his knees.

"Logan" Rory whispered as she sat down next to him.

"I should be happy...right? I mean the man who tried to kill me is in jail, but I don't. I feel horrible. He's my dad and even though he was a horrible dad and person he's still my father." Rory had laced her hands with his during his rant.

"Sweetie, it's alright to feel bad...he is your dad but what he did was the most horrendous thing anyone could have done." Logan could seethe fire in Rory's eyes and never once did he stop and think how she must feel right now. He knew he was angry and upset and he loved that she could calm him down like that.

"Your right, I'm sorry I got so upset, How about we watch a movie and just forget about all this." Rory smiled and leaned over and gave Logan a much needed kiss.

"I love you Logan…so much"

"I love you too ace…more than you anything."

The next morning Rory woke up expecting to see Logan but found his spot cold with a note on his pillow.

Ace,

I had a meeting with my lawyer this morning. I should be back around noon, 1 at the latest. There's coffee in the kitchen.

Love you.

-Logan

Rory sighed and got up; this was just another Logan less morning. She was trying to be strong but she didn't know what to do. It had been 6 mos. Since Logan got in his accident and this court thing just wasn't going to go away, it would take weeks maybe months. Rory looked down at her ring and tears welled up in her eyes. They had wanted a short engagement but it was turning into a long one. Logan hadn't said one word to her a bout the wedding and nothing had been planned, even though they were preoccupied with the whole Mitchum mess.

"Look at me, Logan is going through so much right now and I'm crying over a wedding that hasn't even been planned yet. I'm being so selfish!" Rory said out loud to herself. What she didn't know is that Logan had come home early and heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe Rory was feeling this way and never said anything but Logan knew exactly how to fix it. He slipped back out the door and called frank.

"Frank, I have a favor I need to ask you."

About 1 hour after her little breakdown Rory found honor and Juliet in her living room.

"Hey guys, umm…what are you doing here?" Rory was more than confused.

"We were instructed to come here and help you get ready." Honor said excitedly.

"So...come on we've got shopping to do." Juliet said pulling her out of the apartment.

While Rory was out shopping Logan snuck back into the apartment and left her a bouquet of sunflowers and a note.

Ace,

I know things have been tense lately but tonight it's just you and me. Frank will pick you up at 7:00.

I love you.

--Logan

Rory spent almost 3 hours looking for a new dress because apparently she needed one but Juliet and honor wouldn't say why. When she walked into her apartment the aroma of flowers filled her nose. She followed the scent until she found a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers and saw another note from Logan. She realized she had 4 hours to get ready and was glad she got a blue dress.

4 hours later…

Rory was actually ready on time and was waiting for Frank. When she got in the limo, she couldn't even think of what Logan had planned this time. They drove up to a restaurant that she and Logan loved and came too often. Rory got out of the limo and saw Logan smiling holding a red rose.


End file.
